dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
NickPair
Nick Family 2000-2001 In 2000, Nick Family was introduced as a network run by FOX Family, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. Nick Family aired shows like Full House, Family Matters, Boy Meets World, Saturday Night Live, and a few kids cartoons mostly in the Saturday Mornings at 8 AM. Spongebob Squarepants, Rugrats, Hey Arnold and Ren & Stimpy. Nick Family was meant to be a nice to be watch in a family or a group of friends. It wasn't really like how Nickelodeon was. 2001-2004 On June 5, 2001. Nick Family introduced a new logo which was a favorite to a lot of people. The Family was green slime which is popular from Nickelodeon, and the Nick logo was finally orange then gray. The reason for this sudden logo change is FOX left FOX Family and handed it to ABC, which Nick Family is now owned by ABC Family, Nickelodeon, Disney and Viacom. ABC ran some of their programs from ABC Kids line like That So Raven, Recess etc. And Nickelodeon ran some of their game shows like Nick Arcade, Figure It Out, and The Legends of the Hidden Temple, Very similar to Nick Gas. Nick Family also ran their classic Nicktoons shows like Ren & Stimpy, Rugrats and more, they were starting to get into the cartoons rather than Family Programs like Full House, which never aired during this era. 2004-2006 On April 12, 2004. Nick Family changed their logo once again. A lot of people did not like this logo but didn't mind the new change. Nick Family was still run by ABC Family, Nickelodeon, Disney and Viacom and they were still running the same show styles. But in 2006 was a massive change for Nick Family. Nick Pair 2006-2009 On March 22, 2006. Nick Family changed their name to Nick Pair. ABC Family and Disney had left this channels ownership so Nickelodeon and Viacom owned it now. Nick Pair was meant to be family friendly and cartoons at the same time. At Night Time around 9 PM, Nick Pair started to air family friendly shows like Full House, Family Matters, Alf, Boy Meets World and George Lopez to be more like their original channel in 2000. They mostly aired classic 90's Nicktoons and sometimes shows meant for the channel.NickPair 2009-2016 On August 11, 2009. NickPair changed their logo like every Nickelodeon channel at this time. Their style of programming changed but the 9 PM Family Programs were still the same. In 2009 they started airing Zoey 101, iCarly, and Naked Brother Band instead of cartoons. In 2010 they started airing True Jackson VP, and Big Time Rush. NickPair is not cartoons related anymore, only Nick Comedy Shows and Family Friendly Shows at Night. They were clearly trying not to get the cartoons on this channel since that's not what this channel was all about. 2016-Present On July 12, 2016. NickPair changed their logo to all brown. They were still airing the Family Friendly Shows at 9 PM but now they were airing Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn, The Thundermans, Henry Danger, True Jackson VP, Big Time Rush, iCarly, Zoey 101, and Naked Brothers Band. Nick Pair was no longer airing any cartoons in the morning only Nick Comedy Shows with Family Friendly Shows at 9 PM. Category:TV Channels Category:TV Channels In USA Category:Nickelodeon